1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable device. In particular, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch input device and method for a portable device that is capable of inputting various user commands with diversified touch events on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, portable devices have become very popular and are widely used for various purposes due to, for example, their compact designs for portability and useful applications. Particularly, the mobile phone (hereinafter, the term “mobile terminal” is interchangeably used with “mobile phone”) is becoming one of the most versatile devices with diverse supplementary services, in addition to basic voice communication functionality.
Initially, a mobile terminal was manufactured with large batteries and internal components to secure system stability. However, due to large component size, the mobile terminals were also quite large, thereby limiting their mobility. With advancements in device integration and battery technologies, however, mobile terminals can now be manufactured in slim and compact designs.
Despite having slim and compact designs, a mobile terminal's display device must have a size capable of supporting diverse applications and services. Particularly when using an Internet access service, a mobile terminal having a small display screen may provide limited user satisfaction. More recently, touch screens are being used in place of conventional keypads in order to secure a display space as large as possible in the mobile terminal.
However, the current touch screen-equipped mobile terminal having no keypad or a down-sized keypad may be limited to generating input signals only through a touch on the touch screen.